Kataang : The Proposal
by Sarah12312
Summary: The gang throws Katara a surprise birthday party but she knew about it , but there's a big shocker in that party because of it she plans on going to the south pole and Suki goes with her to help her. Toph covers for them cause Katara doesn't want to tell anyone and she breaks up with Aang. Aang plans on going to them but Azula will get there first.
1. The Party

**I don't own avatar... Aang 16 , Katara 17/18 , Zuko and Mai are married and Mai is pregnant , Suki and Sokka are married and Toph is single and not interested (of course). They are all in zuko's palace to celebrate for Katara's 18th birthday , i know it kinda sad at first but keep reading till the end you'll love it i promise ... hope you guys enjoy it**

_[dream]_

_Katara was sitting in Zuko's palace in the large garden practicing waterbending and then she took a break. The garden was so big and beautiful , full of flowers (lots of flowers) and full of butterflies ; There was a big pond full of ducks so Katara got out from her basket some bread and threw it in the water and watched the ducks eating it. She looked at her reflection in the water and behind her reflection she saw the reflection of a handsome guy with grey eyes , a great body and a blue tattoo on his forehead. She turned around to face him he held a box in his hand and said "Katara of the southern water tribe... will you marry me?"  
_

_Katara just stood there frozen for like 2 minutes and finally said "Yes" and tears fell from her eyes and jumped giving him a big hug she had tears on her cheeks pouring and so did Aang_

_Aang grabbed her by her waist and said "Baby ,you're my forever girl" just like in his day dream before the invasion and swept her off her feet then they leaned to kiss ..._

_[end of dream]_

"Katara , Katara , Katara !" Toph said trying to wake up her friend.

"What ...what do you want ?" Katara said yawning and looked at Toph and Suki.

"Katara let's go it's breakfast time everyone is waiting for us" Suki said.

"Fine , you go ahead i'll meet you guys there in 5 minutes" Katara said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay , just don't be late" Toph said.

"Oh , by the way Aang wanted to see you , you should go to his room and see what he wants" Suki said and gave Katara and wink. When Katara heard those words her eye were wide. When they left and closed the door Katara shoved the sheets and jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom she washed her face , made her hair and got dressed quickly but neatly.

She went to his room and knocked on the door and said "Aang it's me Katara , Suki said you wanted to see me".

"Um ... yeah come in". Katara entered.

"I wanted us to go down to breakfast together ... If you want to ?" Aang said blushing.

"Of course I do" Katara took one of his hands and Aang's other was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh , i'll just wash my face quickly and we'll go"

"Take your time" Aang almost fainted from Katara's words because he believed he was under one of Katara's spells.

Aang ran quickly to the bathroom to wash his face and Katara sat on one of the sides of Aang's bed and looked around and saw the drawer of the small table next to the bed was open and she was going to close it but something stopped her she looked inside and saw a beautiful , red , heart shaped box Katara knew exactly what was it.

"_Of course it's a betrothal necklace why would it be red and heart shaped if it wasn't?... i hope me and Aang get married just like what happened in the dream" _Katara couldn't stop smiling just that she thought for one second that she and Aang got married. She closed the drawer.

"Katara , are you still there?"

"Yes"

Aang got out from the bathroom and took Katara's hand and said "Let's go".

They went down stares and saw everyone sitting laughing and eating, there was Suki , Sokka , Toph , Mai , Zuko and Ty Lee , and then they all looked at them and Suki said "There you guys are , what took you guy so long?"

"Oh sorry about that i was washing my face"

Then Toph (of course ) commented by saying "with what Katara's lips" they all laughed except Katara and Aang and of course Sokka who looked at Toph with daggers , while Katara and Aang were blushing.

"No, with soap of course you wouldn't have known that because you never used it and probably never will" Katara said while everyone laughed except Toph who took a bowl of rice and threw at Katara.

"So what do you think of today's special rice a' la Katara" Toph said almost crying from laughter Katara was furious even though everyone was laughing except Katara and Aang , Katara's blood was boiling.

"I'll give you today's special" Katara bended all the soup there was in front of her and all the liquid she could find and spilled it on Toph. Toph took Sokka's bowl of rice and threw in Katara's direction which came into Aang because he got in the way of Katara.

"Hey , i didn't finish that and ... how dare you touch my bowl of rice ? No one touches my bowl of rice " Sokka said joking and then became angry , he took the bread and threw it at Toph which came to Zuko by mistake.

"Food Fight" Ty Lee said holding all the muffins she can hold and throwing it on everyone. Before you know it a food fight had started.

After the food fight everyone took a shower and then went to the garden , it was beautiful and very huge , Sokka and Suki went first to have a small picnic then Zuko and Mai came to read to the baby who's in Mai's stomach and Toph and Ty Lee were walking together talking about what to get to Katara for her birthday.

"Let's ask the others and maybe they can help us" Ty Lee suggested

"Okay" Toph said

"Hey guys what are you gonna get for Katara's birthday?" Ty Lee asked them all

"I got her a free trip to the spa" Sokka said

"I'm thinking of getting her 3 beautiful ball gowns" Suki answered "of her choice of course"

"I thought of getting her a beautiful tiara made of diamonds" Zuko said

"And I organised an after party so she can wear the gowns , use the spa trip and wear the tiara" Mai said "But its not going to be in the same day of the birthday party because she won't have time to do all of that"

Everyone was shocked , who knew Mai had a little respect for the girly world.

"Anyway , while you guys thought of all of that we don't have anything to get for her, what should we get her? "Toph said

"Ummm, how about shoes to go with the dresses?" Suki suggested "and if one of you don't like the idea maybe while we are buying all of that stuff maybe she can think of anything else"

"That a great idea" Ty Lee said "Let's go now before Kata...ommm"

Toph puts her hand on Ty Lee's mouth and says "Shhhhh , speaking of which she's coming"

"Hey guys , go where ?" Katara said

"Were ..um..uh...going for some tea , me and Ty Lee?" Toph said

"And me and Sokka are going on a date" Suki said

"Mai and I are going to buy some books for the baby to read to" Zuko said

They all tried to lie to her but the have to to get her the gifts , so what choice do they have.

"Well if i haven't known better i think were staying in a palace which of course didn't run out of tea for Toph and Ty Lee nor privacy for Suki and Sokka and there's an entire hall of books which of course have baby books" Katara said

"Ya but we thought it would be new if we went out" Toph said

"Fine , just one question , where's Aang ?" Katara said , she felt a cold hand on her shoulder , she looked behind her and saw him.

"Umm Toph could I come with you guys cause i need to talk to you and Ty Lee in privacy ?" Aang said shaking

"Sure" Ty Lee said

"Hey , what about me ?" Katara said

"Sorry sis this is gonna be my Katara free day ... So bye " Sokka said not trying to hurt her which didn't do a pretty good job.

"You are such an idiot no matter how old you are" Katara said yelling and the pond of duck was moving like huge waves.

"Katara don't worry we won't be late" Aang said hugging her

"Fine" Katara went to her room and everyone went to buy the gifts , Katara took a bath and fell asleep.

Katara woke up and heard them laughing in the garden she opened the window and saw them laughing and talking.

_"I think I should go and sit with them...Oh..right its Katara free day so I better not ruin it for them" _Katara thought she went down to eat something but she didn't find anything she saw Sokka in the kitchen too.

"Is there anything to eat in the fridge?" Sokka asked , but Katara didn't answer

"Oh i'm sorry you saw me i guess i ruined your Katara free day trust me your gonna get a lot of those days i promise" Katara said coldly

"I was joking" Sokka said

"Me too , what i meant to say is , you're gonna get Katara free day like i guess till .. i don't know maybe like.. FOREVER" Katara yelled taking a bottle of water with her and went to her room.

"Katara , I'm sorry" Sokka said and sighed "I am an idiot , I didn't mean what i said" Sokka said

"Oh , alright , I forgive you" Katara said "I can never be mad at my brother" they hugged

"I should go and eat because i'm hungry" Katara said

"Oh okay , but when you're done come and join us" Sokka said sweetly

"I don't think so , i'm going to bed when i'm done" Katara said "Goodnight Sokka"

"Goodnight Katara" Sokka said

Katara left with the bottle of water to drink and don't notice that in it is a medicine to make her sleep for almost 12 hours and she did long enough for them to set up for the party and to greet the guests.

On the day of her birthday at 6 PM they gathered everyone except Katara in the ball room , Suki went to Katara's room and found her already awake but just lazy to get out of bed so Suki wasn't wearing a formal outfit not to make it obvious that its a party but she thought of a clever way to get her downstairs in a formal way which she did.

"Katara get up , there is a meeting down with all the leaders and important people all over the world in the palace and wants us all now , so get up and get dressed , wash your face while i pick for you nice thing to wear" Suki said while opening the wardrobe

"Okay" Katara said trying to understand what's going on she got out of bed and brushed her teeth and face.

"Oh good your done , now wear this while i choose your hairstyle and make up"

"Um, Suki don't you think it's a little too much"

"Are you kidding me not at all just do it"

Katara wore the beautiful baby blue dress which was the servants gift to Katara they made it for her, it was just right on her body it showed her beautiful curves and how thin she is , it was very long till her toes and it was tit from the top and very puffy from the bottom and a thin white ribbon on her waist which was tied as a bow by Suki she made Katara sit on a chair in front of a table with a mirror .She made Katara's beautiful dark chocolate hair to an even more beautiful but curly and wavy at the same time , but this time Suki didn't make the hair loopies she placed her hair on her right shoulder . When she was done with her hair and outfit she made her make up , she put light rose lipstick , light pink blusher , black mascara and blue eyeliner.

"There , now you look like a beauty goddess"

"Thanks to you Suki"

"No need to thank me you know you've always been my sister"

They both smiled at each other in the mirror.

"Oh I almost forgot the shoes"

Suki got of a baby blue pair of shoes which was Ty Lee's gift to Katara , it was high sharp heels

"Where did you get all of that stuff ?"

"No time for questions let's go" Suki said trying to let Katara forget the whole thing , Katara wore them and stood in front of the full body mirror , she couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. "Let's go princess"

They both went down stairs . Suki told Katara that she will get dressed and then they'll go.

Suki came wearing a beautiful short violet dress with no sleeves and long gloves in her hand she looked beautiful.

"Wow , Suki you look great"

"Thanks"

Suki opened the door of the ball room they were very huge doors. They went in but the lights inside were off Katara wasn't that stupid so she knew exactly what was waiting for her tonight . "Close your eyes Katara"

"What's the difference the room is dark anyway and.."

Suki cut her off and said "Just shut your eyes"

Katara closed her eyes and Suki took her hands and lead her to the middle of the room.

"Now open on three ... One , Two and Three"

By the time Katara opened her eyes the lights were on and everyone yelled "Surprise".

Katara was really expecting it so she pretended like she was surprised and she was able to because she was , she never thought she could see all those people all coming for her let along crowded in one room.

"Suki ...You guys..are amazing , thank you" Katara said

"No problem .. but tonight its all about you" Suki responded

A long time had past and Katara greeted everyone , which obviously took a very long time , Katara wanted one particular man to be there but she couldn't find him. Then she spotted him in the balcony with someone she thought its was someone she knows so she went to see Aang but she wanted to know exactly who is with Aang. So she spied she was actually wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do , but she did have the right to know.

Katara stood behind a wall so that they can't see her , Aang was standing with a girl which was beautiful she was wearing a fire nation red silk dress and she had long light brown hair.

_"I know that girl , i think her name is ... On Ji ..yeah that's it , i remember Aang when he went to that fire nation school he kept talking about her when he came to the cave before that fire nation dance .. they danced also together before Aang asked me then Sokka said how good they looked together and i tried to ignore it" Katara thought trying to hear what their saying until she heard them saying_ :

"There is something i've been waiting to tell you for a very long time" Aang said sweetly

"What is it ?" On Ji said , while Aang bending his left leg

"Will you marry me , the most beautiful bender i've ever seen the goddess of beauty , you stole my heart from the day i saw you and i was too scared to show my feeling for you and from my friends' reaction but that didn't stop me from telling you how much i love you" Aang said

"Oh , Aang of course i'll marry you .. You make me the happiest girl in the world" On Ji replyied

Aang put his hands on her waist and swept her of her feet . Katara didn't want to watch anymore she was burned , broken , wounded , devastated and miserable , seeing her boyfriend , the love of her life the one and only , proposing to another girl on her own birthday while all she could do was run to her room and think about what to do .. And she did.

While Katara was running and crying she bumped into Suki.

"What's wrong Katara? "

Katara couldn't speak and she kept running she went to the top of the roof of the castle sitting and she took of her high heels shoes to climb up and down without falling , she kept crying , then she saw Aang looking everywhere ,for her, but the sight of him she wanted to jump and hug him but she went to her room still crying from the fact that she saw Aang cheating on her on her birthday she kept thinking and screaming and crying. When she locked the door and she broke the picture of her with Aang. When she was still bursting into crying she heard a knock.

"Katara , its me Suki .. i didn't tell anyone you were crying because i know you don't want anyone to interfere but since i'm your friend and you're like my sister i want to help you please let me in Katara" Katara wouldn't let her in nor for herself to go out ,the night when Katara left the party Suki put food in front of Katara's room then Aang knocked but Katara was in the bathroom taking a bath so she didn't want he said "Katara , please open up please tell me what's wrong ?... Katara ...well tomorrow would you like to go tomorrow on a date with me ?... Katara please answer me i love you Katara and i hate not to talk to you or even to listen to your voice and see your beautiful face " Katara finished her bath and changed clothes then heard Aang saying " Katara please come out and talk " but she didn't answer and began to sob then she went to sleep.

It was about 3 am when Suki , Aang , Toph , Sokka , Ty Lee , Mai and Zuko and all the servants heard Katara screaming in her sleep , Suki was the closest room and Toph was next to Suki's the others' where the other end of the hall way. Suki got out of her bed and run to Katara's room she opened the door and found Katara screaming until Suki switched on the lights and placed her hand on Katara's shoulder to wake her up , Katara opened her eyes and grabbed Suki's arms and breathing heavily and crying again Katara told her to close the door and she did Suki wanted to know what happened and Katara always denied the truth and said that it was just nothing .

Aang ran and opened the door and saw them both sitting on the bed and asked Katara why was she screaming but she didn't answer Aang went to her and leaned to kiss her lips but Katara refused to kiss him and turned her face not wanting to even look at him but she still cried Suki said "I'll leave you two alone" , "NO!" Katara yelled "Don't go even if you let there's nothing to say to each other its over between us anyway".

Aang teared and said "What? " not understanding what he did wrong , Katara went to the bathroom Aang tried to stop her and grabbed her arms softly not to hurt her and she yelled "DON'T" he let go and she went and cried in the bathroom. Suki said "Aang you go and i'll fix it please for Katara" Aang replied "No , i don't want you to fix my mistakes ".

"Please Aang , for Katara's sake" Aang sighed and looked at Aang and Katara's picture when she was kissing him on the cheeks and he blushed , and he left. Aang went to his room crying he couldn't sleep and so was Katara Suki made Katara leave the bathroom and to go to bed but she didn't she was too busy crying until she and Aang went to sleep because they were too tired of crying.

Then the next day Suki knocked on Katara's door to understand why did she break up with Aang so Katara opened the door and ran to hug Suki , Suki hugged back. When they were done Katara wasn't done crying in fact she cried more and more , Katara let Suki in her room and Suki tried to console her , Katara was burying her face in her hands ... Then she stopped crying , Suki was happy but also suspicious .

"I need you to do me a favor"

"Sure Katara anything"

"I want you to not tell anyone where i'm going"

"What ? No , you're not going anywhere"

"Please i need sometime to think"

"Of what ?"

"Please don't ask and let me go i only trusted you because your like my sister , Mai and Zuko wouln't let me go anywhere cause i'm a guest at their home Toph neither Sokka will ... But you will understand me you're the only one who will"

"What about Aang ?"

"Please don't say his name and don't ask what happened between us i don't wanna talk about it now"

"Fine , just tell me where you're going?"

"Home , the south pole , i need some time to think will i'm there i need to say a few words to my mother"

"You know i can't let you go but .. since you're going to see your mom then okay"(they both meant her gravestone)

"Promise me you won't tell anyone"

"I promise" They both heard the door open and looked at the person who opened it.

"Not to tell what? " Toph said demanding to know.

"Nothing"

"You're lying Katara , don't think that i didn't hear you're screaming and crying"

"Fine , i'll tell you but promise that you won't tell"

"I promise"

"I'm going to the south pole , don't ask why .." until Suki interrupted her and said

"And i'm going with her to stop her from doing anything reckless"

"What?" Katara yelled

"Katar if you want me to let you go then i have to come with you"

"Hey what about me" Toph said

"We need you to stay and cover for us if anyone asks , and besides there's snow everywhere you won't be able to see"

Toph sighed and gave up "fine i won't come ... what am i going to tell them if they asked? "

"Tell them me and Suki went to Kyoshi Island for a couple of days "

"Okay, and when they say why i'll say what? "

"Ummmm...i got it tell them that Suki's dad is sick so she took me to heal him and for her to see him and we won't get back until 2 months" Katara said Toph nodded in agreement.


	2. Love Fades

**I don't own Avatar... previously Katara saw Aang with On Ji proposing to her and she ran to her room and told Suki that she is planning on going to the South Pole for personal reasons and Suki said she'd come with and Toph agreed to cover for them...**_  
_

Toph went to her room as if nothing happened ...

Suki went to her room to pack and so did Katara , Katara was taking her clothes out of the drawers and wardrobe , every moment she would think of Aang nothing but Aang.. Until she saw a picture of her and Aang , she was kissing his cheek , she cried a lot even more than before she held the frame in it the picture she said " You said that we'll be forever and that i'm the only one for you and you ever promised me that day , and everyday ...until i knew the truth" then she smashed it on the floor glass was everywhere and kept crying herself to sleep.

Then after a while she was sleeping and then while she was sleeping she started screaming out loud , struggled and suffered in her sleep until everyone in the palace woke up they all ran to her room the door was locked and Aang crushed the door and went in behind him everyone , they saw her screaming in her sleep Aang lit the room and ran to her he put his hands on her head and she grabbed his arms that was on her head , she woke up and rubbed her eyes with her other hand while sitting up.

She looked at him for less than a second and then turned her head not to face him and refused to look at him and cried without a sound Aang was almost going to die when he saw what she did.

"Okay , everyone out i'll take to her" Suki said , "No , i'll stay too" Aang yelled.

"NO!" Katara yelled "Get out i only want Suki and Toph!" She yelled even louder , she never yelled like that before let along to Aang and a tear fell from Aang's eyes and Katara wanted to slam herself for saying that , everyone left except Suki and Toph.

"What happened? Why were you screaming?" Toph asked "And what was that all about?"

"I know , bad dream?" Suki asked and Katara nodded.

"I've never seen you yell to Aang like that let along telling him to get out"

"Toph she and Aang are having issues and we don't wanna get ourselves into trouble...besides...she'll tell us when she wants to"

Katara stood up on the floor and finally got out of bed and went to the window and opened the curtains and saw it was dark then she said "We're leaving now...I can't take it anymore"

"Okay" Suki said

"How long will you be staying there?" Toph asked and tears in her eyes

"I don't know i guess from 6 to 8 months" Katara said

"Oh...ummm...okay" Toph said

"Why don't you come with us ?" Katara suggested

"No way i like my feet on the solid ground where i know where i'm going" Toph said

Katara pulled Toph into a great big hug and Suki came into the hug too they were almost hugging for half and hour and cried all of them even Toph which was unusual and weird but was still very sweet and soft of her for the first time.

They pulled back from the hug and each one went to their room Toph crawled into her bed and teared and said to her self "I'm really gonna miss them both" and went to sleep.

Suki got out a suitcase and packed her clothes while crying and said "I'm gonna miss you Sokka the most , of course i'll miss everyone else but it's different because i love you" and she held her betrothal necklace and cried without a sound.

Aang couldn't sleep all he could do or think about was Katara why would she do something like that or even say that , he wanted to feel her warm hugs and warm lips on his but most of all to see her beautiful face , stroke her cheek , play with her silky hair and hear her voice which always made him smile he teared and said "I love her and she does too , then why would she treat me like that what did i do ?...she loves me , right? " he almost went to the avatar state because of just thinking of that she doesn't love him then he went to the table next to the bed and opened the drawer and pulled out the necklace he carved for her and admired it and imagined it on her and smiled while crying soundlessly and held it next to his heart which was going to slow and slept.

Katara was packing her bags until she stepped on glass and looked at the blood in her feet and saw the picture of her and Aang that she smashed before , she held it and wanted to go to Aang and sleep in his warm arms but she remembered On Ji and she wanted to scream but she couldn't all she could do is nothing but crawl in the corner of her large bed while holding the smashed frame and picture in her arms and placing it close to her heart she didn't feel the pain of the glass on her skin she could only feel the pain of her heart.

The sun raised and Katara woke up found her hand fulled with blood but still didn't feel a thing and continued packing and changed her clothes and then went to Suki's room and knocked on the door. Suki opened the door and took the bags and went to Sokka's room Katara waited outside , Sokka was asleep she kissed his lips and left she went to the door and looked back at Sokka and said "I'm sorry , i'll miss you and i'll always be with you" and left closing the door quietly and said to Katara "Shall we?"

Katara nodded , and then suddenly Suki stopped and said "Don't wanna say goodbye to Aang? " Katara looked at the ground and turned her back not facing Suki and left , Suki ran towards her and stood in front of her and looked at her in the eyes , Katara gave up and said "I left letters on my bed , i left exactly 5 letters each one has on it each one of their names" they continued walking and then Suki said "wait there's 6 of them Sokka , Toph , Mai , Zuko , Ty Lee and Aang" she raised her eyebrows and Katara rolled her eyes and sighed and went to Aang's room and put a letter in front of the door and pushed it slowly under the door.

"There , happy?" Suki nodded and smiled then went to Appa and both helped each other to get on and then Katara went to Appa's head and said "Yip , yip" Appa hit the floor with his incredibly large tail and flew in the air Katara held a map to know where their going and yelled to Suki "I think it would be better if we took the easy and fast way , what do you think Suki ? ... Suki?" "Yes , oh sorry what did you say ?"

Katara crawled to Suki on the saddle and said "What do you have there ?"

"Nothing just a portrait of me and Sokka"

"You know if you really gonna miss him , then go home and i'll find my way"

"What , no i'm coming of course i'll miss him but i ' have to be with my sister"

"Thank you"

"So you're not planning on telling me what's going on between you and Aang ?"

Katara explained what happened and kept crying and every time Katara would scream Suki would hold her in her warm arms.

...

Back at the palace they all woke up except Toph and started looking for Katara and Suki then when Toph woke up she heard vibrations of Aang and Sokka's heart and everyone else's hearts beating too fast. She went to them down staires , she saw Sokka and Aang talking to Ty Lee and heard them talking.

"Sorry guys i checked everywhere and i can't find Katara nor Suki" Ty Lee said worried and so were Aang and Sokka.

"Well , what are we going to do ?" Sokka said.

"What we should do ... not to give up we have to find them" Aang said.

"Okay , i'm going to tell Zuko and Mai , maybe they know what to do since their the the fire lord and lady of this nation" Ty Lee said then she left to see Mai.

Toph walked calmly and when Aang and Sokka saw her they ran to her.

"Toph have you seen Katara and Suki today ?"

"No , but they did mention where they were going last night"

"Where are they going ?" Sokka said.

"Yeah , they both are going to Kyoshi Island because Suki's dad is sick so she went to see him and took Katara with her to heal him" Toph answered.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Sokka said frowning.

"Cause they don't want you to worry ... Oh Suki told me to tell you that she wants you to know that she loves you and that she doesn't want you to worry and if you love her you wouldn't come to her because she can take care of herself"

Sokka sighed in giving up and sat down putting his head in his hands , Toph and Aang looked at him and Aang was waiting for her to tell him a message that Katara wanted to tell him but Toph didn't speak.

He gave up and finally said "Did Katara say anything for you to tell me ?"

Toph looked down and Sokka looked at her and stood up and said "Well , did she ?"

"No ... i'm sorry Aang"

Aang was so depressed he wanted to do a lot of things like go to Katara or maybe kill himself.

A servant came running yelling "Avatar Aang ... Avatar Aang" holding a scroll in his hands until he reached Aang and said "An important message has received from the boiling rock".

Aang didn't want anything that moment except Katara , he walked away feeling numb. Everyone looked down and the servant looked at Sokka to take the message.

"Sorry about that Aang is just feeling down" Sokka said taking the scroll and the servant bowed and left , Sokka kept reading and then gasped.

"What is it ? Is it good news?" Toph said worried. Sokka looked at her and said "It's better if i don't say a thing about it until everyone in the palace is gathered".

...

"They think they got rid of me , but it's obvious that they don't know me well" A familiar voice said laughing.

"4 years of prison helped me to know what i want and what i will do and now we'll know now who is the winner and who will cry for mercy" Another familiar voice laughed.


	3. Letters and Nightmares

**I don't own avatar ... Previously , Katara and Suki went to the South Pole and the others think that they have went to Suki's dad to heal him from his decease...**

Sokka ran to his room and on the bed he found a letter and he opened it and read it :

_"Dear Sokka ,_

_Please , don't be upset for leaving with out telling you . Me and Katara are heading to my dad because his sick , i bet Toph already told you... Katara says you're going to miss her so much , and i'll miss you too._

_P.S. i love you more than i love my eyesight , i need you more than i need air to breathe and i miss you more than a mother lion misses her cubs"._

Sokka smiled so wide , he hugged the letter then Toph came to Sokka's room and knocked he told her to come in and she did.

"Hey , what's wrong? " Sokka asked. Putting the letter on the bed.

"Nothing , i just came to tell you that breakfast is ready ... now let's go"

"Okay , Toph... Last one there is a spoiled egg"

They both ran racing each other to the dining room and sat Toph won the race because she tripped him , and when she got there she said "Since i beat you , what was in the scroll that the servant gave you? ". Sokka didn't want to tell her because he wanted it not to be real then everyone joined them and took a seat Toph put her hands crossed and raised her eyebrows and said "Well?". He sat next to Zuko and she blew her hair off of her face so she sat next to Ty Lee on the other side that way she faced Sokka .

"Well what ?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing" Sokka said.

"Come on Sokka i don't need to feel vibrations to know that you're so lying" Toph said

Sokka then stood up frowning sadly and looked at Aang and said "It's Ozai and Azlua they escaped"

Aang stood up and said "What ? how could that happen?". Everyone looked surprised. Zuko stood up and told the servants to help Mai to her room they bowed and helped her stand and they went to her room.

"When did you receive this message?" Zuko asked .

"About 10 minutes ago".

"What are we going to do?" Zuko asked.

"What we always do we'll fight them again" Toph said.

"Azula is too powerful i almost died , Katara healed me and besides Katara is the only one who can beat her" Zuko said putting his hands on the scar on his chest. "Let's just go to the garden and think about it ... I'll go to my room to check one Mai". They all nodded and went there except Sokka he took his breakfast with him , Toph and Ty Lee both looked at him and raised their eyebrows and he said "Hey , breakfast is the most important meal of the day and if i missed it i can't fight or maybe i'll lose"

"Yeah , blame it on the food" Toph said and Ty Lee laughed while sokka frowned but continued eating anyway while walking.

...

Zuko went to Mai's room and sat on the side that she was laying on."Hey Mai , are you okay?" Zuko asked sweetly. She smiled and nodded while he kissed her tummy and her forehead.

Then Mai's smile faded and she looked at Zuko and said "What if Azula killed me and i was still pregnant with our child?"

Zuko's smile faded and said "I won't even let her touch a hair even from a 100 meters away nor the baby because i love you too much" they both smiled at each other and Zuko said "We're going to the garden do you want anything ?" she shook her head

"If i want anything the servants will help me" She said.

Zuko was heading towards the door of the room but he stepped at something and he looked at the floor and found a letter saying "Zuko and Mai" he went to Mai and sat where he was sitting and opened it.

"What is it ?" she asked

"Its a letter" Zuko kept reading the letter out loud :

_"Dear Zuko and Mai ,_

_Me and Suki are going to ... Well , of course Toph told you were we're going , anyway we're really going to miss , Mai we both hope your baby becomes a very thankful and of course it will be a beautiful one , Zuko we hope you don't have a stressful time for ruling the fire nation so both , we wish for you both the best of luck._

_Love Katara and Suki"._

They both smiled at each other and Zuko gave Mai and peck on the lips she smiled and he left the room , while he was walking he was holding the letter and reading it again while smiling. He went to the garden so he sat waiting for everyone else.

...

Toph was in her room changing her clothes and then she felt something on the floor she looked at it and she felt it with her hands and it was paper she opened it and thinking of how Katara was stupid for forgetting that Toph couldn't read then she felt the paper she could read it because it was written by servants like a language for blind people (i can't remember what was its name) Toph tried to translate it :

_"Dear Toph , _

_I know that you thought at first that we were stupid of sending you a letter , thanks for covering for us we will really miss you and we love you just like our little sister , a best friend forever don't tell anyone that we're at the South Pole and thanks for your help._

_Love Katara and Suki"._

Toph cried from happiness and rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears away and sniffed , then she headed to the garden and left the letter on the bed and sat with Zuko waiting for the others and Zuko told her about the letter that they sent to him and Mai and she told him that she received a letter but she didn't mention about the south pole or anything she just said about that they missed her and they love her like a sister and a best friend forever.

...

Ty Lee was going to garden but she was washing her face and she got to change her clothes and found a letter saying:

_"Dear Ty Lee ,_

_Katara and I don't want you to worry about anything , we will miss you and we'll always be with you , all of you , you were really just like our sister and we love you ._

_Love Katara and Suki"._

She smiled and ran to the garden with the letter and sat with Zuko and Toph and told them about it.

...

Aang was sitting in the corner of the room thinking of Katara , not wanting except her to see , her listen to her voice, kiss her lips , feel her warm hugs and touch her dark skin. He teared a bit so he sat on the bed but under the cover of the bed was something , he shoved the covers and saw a paper he read it :

_"Dear Aang ,_

_its Suki here and i'm really going to miss you sorry about Katara and everything but she says that she wants to break up i know your upset but don't be cause everything will be okay , and Aang i know you please don't come here to apologize cause she has been in a really hard time , anyway we'll see you in a couple of months maybe then you can talk to her._

_Love Suki"._

Aang almost went into the avatar state but he fainted and fell on the ground.

...

Everyone was gathered at the garden talking about the letter but then realized that they are missing someone and then.

"Guys , where's Aang?" Ty Lee asked worried

Toph gasped and placed her hand on the ground and said "Guys , Aang fainted and his heart beats are slow and weak!".  
They all looked at each other and ran to the palace.

When the got inside the palace and they were running Sokka said to Toph "Where is he?"

She placed her hand on the walls of the palace and yelled "HE'S INSIDE HIS ROOM".

When the got there Aang was laying on the floor Zuko called the servants help to call a healer or anything.

Aang slept for almost 3 weeks and one day when he and the rest of the palace was asleep someone came sneaking in the palace and entered Aang's room it was a thin , pretty and crazy looked girl it was Azula she charged her finger with lightning and looking at Aang and almost shoot it at him but something else caught her attention it was the letter that Aang was given by Suki she opened it and read it ...

"So , the water tribe peasant broke your heart , awww that's to bad cause i was going to but she beat me to it ... but trust me Avatar i will give you what you want revenge for what she did to you , i was going to kill her tonight but she's not home , so i guess i'll go look for her ... it's not as if it's a new thing to do cause i'm used to hunt you down in all the corners of the world and so the hunting continues" Azula said laughing and place a hand on his head and bent the back to almost place her lips on his ears and whispered to him "I will kill Katara for your reasons and for my father , i'm forced to do what my father orders me to" she stood and took a step back then a tear ran threw her eyes then down to her cheeks but then thought in her head that she isn't a helpless , little and pathetic girl and that she was never one she wiped it and then she left.

...

Katara and Suki are on their way to the south pole but since it was night they camped Appa was asleep but neither Katara nor Suki been able to sleep tonight , Suki closed her eyes and Katara was wide awake then she shut her eyes.

_[dream]_

_"You're a pathetic girl and no stupid water tribe peasant is going to stand in my way EVER!" Azula yelled to Katara._

_Katara was standing on a cliff and suddenly Aang was right behind her but far away and Azula was in front of her but also far the wind was blowing and rain was falling and also thunder and lightning was shooting from the sky , Katara looked at Azula and saw her father , Ozai , playing with her as if she's a puppet and he's the puppet master , he was big in size and flying and telling her what to say and playing with the strings to do what he wants her to do._

_Katara looked at Aang he was very weak and tired but he was surprisingly standing on his feet even though he was shaking , then Azula said "He's weak and he can't help you for what you did to him"._

_"I did that to Aang" Katara said and she cried "Aang i'm sorry"_

_"Don't be Katara , it's okay i will die anyway" when Aang said that Katara wanted to kill herself for what she did and kill him for saying that his gonna die._

_"How did i do this to you?"_

_"You left" he answered_

_"ENOUGH" Ozai said yelling "Azula do it"_

_"Yes father" Azula said charging the lightning from her hands and and she pointed it at Aang , Aang didn't do anything not even move he just took a deep breath and said quietly "I love you ...Katara"_

_"No no , PLEASE PLEASE" Katara yelled and placing her hands on her chest to feel her heart beats , but it was too late Aang's body was dead and so was Katara's heart._

_[end of dream]_

Katara still closing her eyes and still sleeping she screamed , Suki was shocked and she ran to Katara , she woke her up Katara sat up and and cried Suki hugged her really tight.

"I'm going to drink some water" Katara said sniffing "Do you want anything ?"

"No , thank you" Suki said smiling

Katara stood up and went to drink so water , when she came back she saw how Suki was so tired and then she sat crossed legs and not wanting to fall asleep cause if she did that she'll have another nightmare.

...

_[dream]_

_Katara was standing on a cliff and suddenly Aang was right behind her but far away and Azula was in front of her but also far the wind was blowing and rain was falling and also thunder and lightning was shooting from the sky , Katara looked at Azula and saw her father , Ozai , playing with her as if she's a puppet and he's the puppet master , he was big in size and flying and telling her what to say and playing with the strings to do what he wants her to do._

_Katara looked at Aang he was very weak and tired but he was surprisingly standing on his feet even though he was shaking , then Azula said "He's weak and he can't help you for what you did to him"._

_"I did that to Aang" Katara said and she cried "Aang i'm sorry"_

_"Don't be Katara , it's okay" _

_"How did i do this to you?"_

_"You left" he answered_

_"ENOUGH" Ozai said yelling "Azula do it"_

_"Yes father" Azula said charging the lightning from her hands and and she pointed it at Katara , she__ didn't do anything not even move she just took a deep breath and said quietly "I love you ...Aang"_

___"No no , PLEASE PLEASE" Aang yelled and placing his hands on his chest to feel his heart beats , but it was too late Katara's body was dead and so was Aang's heart._

___[end of dream]_

  
Aang opened his eyes and screamed just like when he had a nightmare and he screamed and everyone woke up shocked but this time Sokka when he woke up he heard Aang and he was the closest room to Aang he ran to Aang's room and opened the door.

"What happened? is Azula here ?" Sokka said holding his new sword

"Nothing , no she's not here yet ...it was just a nightmare"

"Oh ...umm...okay" he let his other hand scratch the bad of his head and he was heading towards the door and then said "Do you wanna do what girls do ? ... You know ...talk about it"

"No it's okay"

"Oh thank goodness...whew" he said in relief , so he went to sleep in his own room... but Aang couldn't sleep he didn't want to have another nightmare .

But at the same moment when Aang sat up in his bed ,(remember reader that he is still tired from last time when he fainted), an unexpected guest appeared again.

Azula entered from Toph's room since Toph was sleeping on the bed but she can't see very well with her feet , Azula came from the window but she was flying with fire bending cause she didn't want Toph to see her so she kept flying but something caught her attention she stood on the floor but Toph didn't see her cause her feet nor her hands were touching any earth , Azula saw another letter she opened it but she couldn't read it so she took it and threw her self from the window and fire bend from her feet to fly and went towards the village.

She took a veil from the floor it was black and old and she put it on her head and covered her hair and half of her face , she looked at everyone she found a handsome man walking around her age and walked right to him and said "Sorry sir for disturbing you but can you read this" he nodded and read it to her

_"Dear Toph ,_

_I know that you thought at first that we were stupid of sending you a letter , thanks for covering for us we will really miss you and we love you just like our little sister , a best friend forever don't tell anyone that we're at the South Pole and thanks for your help._

_Love Katara and Suki"._

"Thanks" Azula said looking in his eyes

"No problem ... but your not blind why would they sent you a letter written like that?"

"It's not mine ...ummmm..Toph is blind but she couldn't read it and no one in the palace could so they sent me to look for someone to read it" she lied

"Wow .. You live in the palace"

"No , i'm one of the servants" she lied again

"What's your name? I'm Lee"

"My name is Song" she lied again

"So Song would you like to go out with me ?"

Azula never went on a date before and now isn't the best time to go to one.

"Sorry , i'm traveling tonight"

"Oh , that's too bad , where are you going?"

"Where exactly did they say they're going?" she meant about where did Katara and Suki mention in the letter where they're going.

"Ummm ... the south pole" he held the letter and checked " Yeah the south pole"

"I'm going there"

"Well that's too bad that you can't come... have a nice trip and it was nice to meet you Song" Azula smiled and blushed and looked at the ground , he left and kept looking at her and so did she.

**I know this one isn't good but i'll try to put everything i got in the others ... but it's going to be a while because my exams are after 3 days but on the bright side i'll finish 12/5 but i promise i'll write as soon as possible... please write your opinion if i should continue because you liked it or should i stop because you hated it .. Thank you :D**


	4. Fear

**Previously...Azula sneaked in the palace and found a letter about where Katara and Suki went , Katara broke up with Aang he fainted and gets really tired and sleeps for almost 3 weeks... (I DON'T OWN AVATAR)**

Azula went to a hidden cave and sh was still wearing a disguise and covering her face except her eyes with an old black veil , she got inside and took off the veil and said "Father , i'm here and i know where they went"

"Good" Ozai whispered "Now go there"

"But father i've been working and spying for a long while and i want to have some fun for w while"

"No you will do what i'll tell you to do"

"You can't do this i'm not a prisoner and you can't treat me like this you can't treat me like you treated Zuko" she yelled

"AZULA SILENT YOUR SELF" he yelled she was shocked and she frowned and looked at the ground then closed her eyes

"Remember why we're doing this to have our throne back and be rulers together"

"Yea father"

"And then you'll have all the fun you want and everything else" she opened her eyes slowly and faced him and said

"Everything?" he nodded , then she went and took the veil and left the cave and flew to the south.

...

Aang was still in bed cause of his weakness , everyone was too worried about Aang to care about Azula and Ozai are loose in the fire nation , Toph woke up she changed her clothes but something was wrong she smelt smoke and she followed the odor and it led to the window which had fire marks on it that when Azula got in and out she was flying by fire bending so she was too close to the earth on the window , she looked for letter because that was the only thing that had evidence where Katara and Suki really are. She ran to Aang's room cause everyone else was there.

"Guys , come here quick"

"What's wrong Toph?" Sokka said

"It's Azula she was here last night" they all looked at each other and ran to her room , except for Mai cause she was pregnant and she was in her room all day and so was Aang.

"How did you know?" Ty Lee asked and Toph pointed at the window they all looked , Sokka went to where she was pointing and placed to fingers on the burn and wiped the ash and smelled it

"Eww , yep that's Azula for you , burning everything in her way" Sokka said

"Wow , master Sokka you're really good at what you're going" Ty Lee said smiling

"Thank you , thank you oh you're too kind"

"Yeah he's really good at covering mysteries considering that that's what i said about Azula" Toph said they all laughed except Sokka who frowned.

"Toph did you lose anything ,or did you realize that Azula took something from you" Zuko asked

"No , not that i remember" Toph said and then realized that Azula took somethi g very important "UNTIL NOW" she ran and kept looking for it

"What's missing ?" Sokka said

"The letter that Katara and Suki gave me it has where they went" giving them her back and she knelt on the ground to look for it in drawer next to the bed

"She's going to destroy the village , until she finds them and when she does she'll kill them" Zuko said and they gathered in the form of a group and Toph didn't show them her face and she cried a sound.

"What?" Aang said limping to walk to them and looking very weak they all looked at him , he approached towards them but then he almost fell and Ty Lee caught him then Sokka went to help her "I'm going to them to protect them"

"No way you're too weak" Ty Lee said

"I don't care" he said demanding to go to them

"If there's anyone who should go it's me" Sokka said

"And me" Toph said "But we all can't go Zuko has to stay for his wife and nation , Aang is too weak and Ty Lee what are you going to do?"

"I'll stay to help him" Ty Lee said "But if you're in trouble and need help i'll come"

"No it's okay Aang will need you more than we will" Sokka said

"Okay i'll stay" Ty Lee said smiling

...

it's been 1 month since Katara and Suki left the fire nation and the finally arrived , it was at night Katara saw her grandma

"Katara?" Kanna said not believing that it's her

"Gran-Gran , it's me" she ran to hug her grandmother and they both cried , when they pulled back Kanna was holding Katara's hand with one hand and the other was put away the hair covered Katara's face to see her more clearly.

"You grown up to become one of the most beautiful women just like your mother" she looked at the betrothal necklace on Katara's neck and Katara touched it and cried

She laughed and sniffed a lot then said "Oh sorry , this is my best friend Suki" saying to Kanna "Suki this is my grandmother Kanna but we call her 'Gran-Gran'"

Suki offered her hand to handshake her but Kanna pulled into a warm big hug , Suki was surprised then she looked at her in sweetly way and hugged back , they both pulled back

"Come meet the others" Kanna said walking and the 2 girls looked at each other smiling and took their bags from the floor and followed her.

The Southern Water Tribe changed a lot thanks to Pakku and the other water benders that came from the Northern Water Tribe , the houses were very tall and huge instead of tents and they have a castle in the heart of the Southern Water Tribe in it statues of Aang , Katara , Sokka , Toph , Suki and Zuko the rest of the castle lives in it Kanna and Pakku , there Katara and Suki will be staying.

When the got inside the girls were amazed "Did Southern Water Tribe always look like this ?" Suki asked Katara

"No" , they continued walking and then Kanna stopped she opened a door it was a huge door everything in the castle was made of ice but hard ice which can't be broken easily , the three of them entered it was a huge bed room with 2 enormous beds it was luxurious and very fancy the crystal chandeliers where everywhere the fireplace was beautiful it was blue , like everything in the castle the room was sparkling.

"You'll be staying here in the castle with me and Pakku" they both nodded "I'll leave you to sleep and relax and tomorrow you'll meet the rest of the village" she headed towards the door and was just about to close the door

"Gran-Gran" Katara said softly

"Yes"

"Thank you and it's ... really good to ... to be back" Katara couldn't help but smile and Kanna smiled back the left and closed the door behind her.

Suki and Katara both dropped the bags and the same time and sighed for relaxation then the both threw themselves on the beds on their back , each one had her own bed "Wow , i can't believe it" Suki said smiling

Katara rolled on her stomach and resting her head on both of her hands and said "What ?"

"I can't believe we've been travelling for one month and we where tired and got to rest rarely and now we have luxury on our side now" and then they both sighed in relaxation happily , Suki closed her eyes

"You miss Sokka of course , don't you ?" Katara asked and Suki's smile faded and then she placed both arms under her head

"Sure i do ... but ... i'm glad i came with you"

"I miss.." Katara said and then Suki cut her off by saying

"Aang"

"NO" Katara yelled then her smile faded too

"You're lying Katara"

Katara looked at her and smiled weakly and said "Look Suki , i miss a lot of people but i can tell you that Aang isn't one of those people"

"Katara admit it you miss him"

"No i don't"

"Don't you still love him?"

Katara didn't answer , Suki sat up crossed legs

"Well do you?"

She yawned and said "Look i'm tired now so i'm going to change my clothes and go to sleep"

"Katara?"

Katara stood up and opened the bag and got her pajamas and said "Goodnight Suki" and then walked to the bathroom

Suki sighed in frustration and said to Katara yelling "You know you're beginning to become scared of your emotions and feeling towards everybody not just Aang". Suki got a pillow next to her and buried her face into it and screamed then took her pajamas and went to the other bathroom.

Katara heard Suki , but she tried to ignore her but she couldn't because she was right she changed her clothes and looked in the mirror to fix her hair then she saw a blurry figure in the mirror then she rubbed her eyes and saw Aang behind her in the mirror then said "Aang , is that you?" she touched the mirror

"You left" he answered she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and then opened it he wasn't there in the mirror anymore she sighed in relief then she left the bathroom.

Katara stood in front of the bathroom door and saw Suki got out of her own bathroom Suki wore a long nigh gown and so did Katara but Suki's was purple Katara's was baby blue and the slippers matched Katara's was also baby blue and Suki's was purple they both walked the same steps towards the beds Katara went under the sheets of her bed and Suki did too.

Katara slept on her side and the opposite hand under her head , Suki slept on her back and her hands on top of each other on her stomach both of them their eyes were wide open and the lights were still on "Katara , i'm sorry .. i didn't mean what i said"

"No , i'm sorry i shouldn't ran away from my feeling , you were telling the truth and you shouldn't be sorry for being honest with me"

"No i should keep my thoughts for my self" Suki said

"It's okay...what's done is done" Katara said "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" They both went into a deep sleep.

...

Toph and Sokka planned to go to Katara and Suki , before their long journey they went to the market , they bought a map and a giant eel hound to travel on since Appa is with Katara and Suki.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Toph"

"If i didn't come you'll get lost ... even though i'm the blind one"

"What are you talking about Toph?"

"You'll see"

...

It was at 8 am and Katara was the first to wake up in the entire castle she changed her clothes and got some flowers which were in a vase in the bathroom , even though flowers can't grow in the south pole but they were sent from the Earth Kingdom since waterbenders know how to take water from the plants they also know how to put it back to give it life but it rarely works.

Katara got a basket and put the flowers in it and got out of the castle from the back gates which the village was on the other side so no one saw her , she kept walking a lot then she stopped at her destination and put the flower on the floor and knelt in front of a gravestone which says

_'Here lies the beautiful Kya the strongest , smartest and most courageous woman in the South Pole , you are missed and loved and remembered in our hearts'_

Katara kept crying then placed the flower infront of the gravestone and said to her mother "Mum , i really miss you and ...i'm still really grateful for your sacrifice , i miss your hugs and everything mum" Katara put her face in her hands and cried really hard "You have no idea how it hurts ... everything you're gone and Aang is gone too ... and i don't know what to do .. i wanna die too ... you don't know what i'd... what i'd give to be with you right now"

Then she cried harder and harder then she fainted...

_She woke up in some place else .._

_"Hello ?" Katara said "Where the heck am i ?"_

_"Katara!" Yue said standing behind her far _

_"Yue" she smiled to her and ran to Yue "What's going on Yue ? Where am i ?"_

_"It's nice to see you too"_

_"Ohh , sorry nice to see you"_

_"You don't need to tell me what you feel or what you're thinking i can feel it and read your mind" Yue said_

_"Oh yeah .. what am i thinking about now?"_

_"Aang , Aang , what is Aang doing now , where are you and your mother" Yue gasped _

_"What ?" Katara said _

_"I'm so sorry Katara i didn't know" she hugged Katara , Katara was shocked and didn't hug back until she understood what Yue read and then she hugged back. Yue knew that today is the day that Katara's mother , Kya , died._

_"Oh , and you're here to meet 3 other people to offer you their wisdom"_

_"Who?" Katara said then they pulled back _

_"Look i know you're sad about your mom and Aang too...but...that's why you're here for us to help you"_

_"I'm not sad about Aang"_

_"Right" Yue said being sarcastic_

_"You don't understand Yue my boyfriend the love of my life was proposing to another girl on my birthday, that means that he was dating her at the same time he was dating me"_

_"Katara calm down , we're here to help...Look i offer you my wisdom by saying 'Never always trust your eyes , ears and mind but only trust your heart when it comes to love'" Katara took a deep breathe and closed her eyes she inhaled , then when she exhaled she opened her eyes but Yue was gone and Avatar Ruko appeared_

_She gasped and bowed in respect saying "Avatar Ruko it's an honor to meet you" he placed his two fingers on her chin which he rose her head and said_

_"Please call me Ruko" she nodded and he bowed in respect too then both stood up straight_

_"You know why you're here but .. do you know where are you?"_

_"No , where?"_

_"You're in the spirit world"_

_"But that's impossible , only the Avatar can"_

_"But humans can be brought if the spirits wanted them"_

_"Oh...then why am i here? why am i needed?"_

_"To be offered our wisdom"_

_"For what?"_

_"Your problems" she gasped and frowned looked at the ground and crossed her arms knowing what was he going to say or say about of course Aang . "Katara" she looked at him in the eye , "Katara , Yue's wisdom is very good but i think her is even more helpful than mine i offer you this wisdom Katara 'Seeing isn't always believing and neither hearing , only love will guide you towards that true gates of happiness'" he vanished._

_She stopped frowning and stood normal she looked behind and above her to see how the spirit world really look like then she kept walking then saw a beautiful blue butterfly she rose her finger and the butterfly stood on it then Katara giggled the butterfly stood of her nose then flew Katara smiled and ran to follow it tree leaves were dangling from the trees and vins were dangling too , Katara made her way through them and saw a light , a white bright light , Katara put her hand above her eyes to be able to see better._

_"Katara" A familiar voice called her Katara tried to recognize it until the light stopped and a beautiful figure appeared it was The Painter Lady. Katara gasped and smiled "I didn't get to thank you for what you did to my village which i couldn't help it and no one cared to you did"._

_Katara smiled and "Come Katara" and she did go towards The Painted Lady._

_"I know why i'm here , you're going to give me your wisdom about Aang" Katara said frowning , The Painted Lady shook her head ._

_"Well yes... but .. that's not all , i can give you to see someone you've lost and want to speak to them" Katara stopped frowning and had a sad expression on her face and said "Really?" she nodded_

_"My wisdom to you about Aang is important and you can't forget it because it will help you in your life"_

_Katara said "Okay you have my ears listening to your kind words"_

_"Look into Aang's heart and feel what he is saying , for his heart speaks the truth and the truth is that he loves you"_

_"How can i look into his heart?Or at least listen to it?" Katara asked while her eyes were filled with tears that there were a lot and they all ran on her cheeks_

_"The same way you look in his eyes , the same way you hear the words i love you from him" The Painted Lady said smiling_

_"I still don't understand"_

_"Katara close your eyes and imagine what i'm about to tell you" Katara nodded and closed her eyes_

_"Now , imagine the reason that you're attached to this earth" Katara imagined all of the memories of her and Aang she smiled , "Now , imagine it disappear .. to live in a better and peaceful way and to have soul"_

_Katara opened her eyes quickly and said "What ? why would i choose a happy life without Aang in it i'd rather be burned alive as long as Aang is happy and comforting me... what got my soul in that situation? ... if this is about my soul take it i don't want it without Aang"_

_"And there's your answer" _

_"What?" Katara said_

_"All of what you said is the solution to your question"_

_"Which was?"_

_"Do i still love Aang even though you didn't say it , it was on your mind since you left the fire nation palace and the question of how to listen to his heart is to now that you love him you'll see that he cares about you for real or faking it?" The Painted Lady said_

_"You're really good at this in a freakish way" Katara said raising her eyebrow._

_"Now are you ready to meet your mom?" _

_"Yes" Katara said taking a deep breath._

_"Are you afraid?"_

_"I've lived in more things to fear but this isn't scary at all ... i'm just...nervous" Katara said smiling and stood infront of the Painted Lady waiting..._


End file.
